1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to mechanisms for holding card members in an electronic device and, particularly, to a surface contact card holder for holding a surface contact card in a portable electronic device.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
With the development of wireless communication and information processing technologies, portable electronic devices such as mobile phones are now in widespread use. These electronic devices enable consumers to enjoy high-tech services anytime and anywhere. Surface contact cards having special circuits are widely used in portable electronic devices to enhance or specialize the functions of the portable electronic devices. For example, a subscriber identity module (SIM) card can be placed in a mobile phone to dedicate the mobile phone' functions to the SIM card owner. By changing SIM cards, a single mobile phone can be used by many different SIM card owners as a personal phone.
Referring now to FIG. 5, a conventional mechanism for holding a SIM card therein includes a base 42 made of insulating material and a holding structure 44. The base 42 defines a receiving groove 421 and a SIM connector 40 including a plurality of contacts is set in the middle of the receiving groove 421. The shape and size of the receiving groove 421 are the same as those of the SIM card. The holding structure 44 is located adjacent to one end of the receiving groove 421 and can be moved back and forth along the direction as indicated by the arrow shown in FIG. 5.
In use, firstly, the holding structure 44 is moved away from the receiving groove 421 and the SIM card is inserted into the receiving groove 421. Then, the holding structure 44 is moved adjacent to the receiving groove 421 so as to latch the SIM card in the receiving groove 421. In the same way, the SIM card can be released by moving the holding structure 44 away from the receiving groove 421.
In the above conventional mechanism for holding a SIM card, the holding structure 44 can be easily moved, if a mobile phone employing such a mechanism for holding a SIM card drops to ground, and shock can easily force the holding structure 44 to move off the receiving groove 421. As a result, the SIM card will not connect well with the SIM contactor 30 or even be released from the receiving groove 421. Obviously, such a conventional mechanism can not hold the SIM card steadily in the receiving groove 421.
Therefore, there is a need for a new surface contact card holder which can hold a surface contact card steadily in a portable electronic device.